Concrete Pirates
by King Sorrow
Summary: A modern AU where they are gangs instead of Pirates, there are characters in here that are dead in the manga. and some are slightly OOC but not to bad I hope, If you think so let me know. the story keeps kinda close to some of the plotlines in the anime but only in a few things I hope you enjoy so let me know your thoughts. Rated m to be safe


Luffy beat his gloves together as he stared down the tattooed man across from him. They both stood in the padded boxing ring of Koshiro's dojo. "Fix your stance Law or he's going to knock you on your ass." Koshiro instructed from where he stood on the outside of the ring holding onto the ropes.

"My stance is fine!" Law barked never taking his eyes off Luffy who was bouncing back and forth on the ball's of his feet with his black gloves raised over the lower half of his face.

"No it's to wide." Sanji called from where he sat on a bench texting one of his many girlfriends.

Law glanced towards the blonde and Luffy shot forwards powering his fist into Laws body and knocked him flat on his back. "I told you." Koshiro said with a smile and Sanji chuckled, still staring at his phone.

"Come on Tra-guy." Luffy said bouncing back across the ring. Law frowned and pushed himself to his feet.

"Check your stance this time." Koshiro said as Law moved across the ring towards his bouncing opponent.

The two fighters focoused on each other and didn't notice the door open. A green haired man walked in, three gold earings in his ear shined in morning light that came in through the window, filtering through the paint that coated it advertising the dojo to the outside world.

The man held a katana in a white scabbard leaned over one shoulder and he held a long black gold trimmed coat in the other hand. Koshiro looked back and waved at the man that had entered who returned the greeting with a nod.

The man walked over to where Sanji sat and tapped the blonde with the end of his scabbard. "Hey Love Cook." The man greated.

"Moss head." Sanji growled returning his greeting as he set his phone beside him on the old wood bench and Zoro sat on the other side of him.

"How long this been going on?" Zoro asked nodding to where Luffy and Law were trading body shot after body shot.

Sanji glanced at the large analog clock on the blue painted wall. "About ten minutes, I just finished sparing with Luffy when Law showed up."

Zoro had already Sanji had fought, judging by the fact he was only wearing his usual white and gold shorts and had a towel hanging across his shoulders.

"Any news." Sanji asked leaning forwards and put his elbows on his knees showing his tattoo, the intials S.H.C in black bold cursive cut across the muscled skin of his rib cage. Zoro had the same tattoo but his was on his right shoulder blade.

"Yeah, The boys caught a dealer from Arlong park trying to sell on our turf last night." Zoro said as Sanji's phone pinged but he ignored it and looked at Zoro. "Did they run him off?"

Zoro grinned, "Even better. They got him in the warehouse."

"Good, the boss will want to talk him, especially about what happed." Sanji said picking up his phone and started replying to the message.

Zoro tightened his grip on his sword until his knuckleds popped. "Do you think they did it?" He asked watching the fight. Luffy was blocking and Law was raining down hits on him but they didn't seem to faze the boss, it was as if his body was rubber. Zoro could see Luffy's lage smile half hidden behind his red gloves.

"Who ever did it, Is going to pay dearly." Sanji said and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"What ya talking about slackers." A dark haired girl plopped down beside Zorro and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Kuina!" Sanji exclaimed happily and started to lean around Zoro who pushed him back with his scabard. He knew Sanji wouldn't try anything serious with her but he still didn't like the playboy getting to close.

"Be nice Zoro." Kuina admonished him with a smile. "To that dartboard-brow, No." Zoro stated.

"What was that Marimo!" Sanji snapped viciously at him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here Zoro!" Luffy called from the ring with a freindly wave ending the two's arguement before it became a fight. "Yo, Luffy, we got busy to take care of." Zoro informed him as a greeting turning the large smile into a frown and the man's hand dropped.

"Aww, so early, I was enjoying playing with Tra la." Luffy complained.

"I've known you six years and you haven't once gotten my name right." Law grumbled pulling his gloves off, sensing the sparing match was already over.

"It's to complicated." Luffy said waving the man's complaint off.

"Go hit the bags Law, your punches need some work." Koshio stated stepping down from the edge of the ring and walked with his hands behind his back to where his daughter and the two men sat.

"Well your going to like this." Zoro said grimly but it was enough for Luffy to pull his gloves off and climb out of the ring.

"What?" He asked runing his hand through his sweat soaked hair as he walked to the bench.

"We picked up a member of the park trying to sell over near Iva's shop." Zoro told him watching as the light in Luffy's eyes turned dark as he grew serious.

"He's in the warehouse waiting for you." Zoro continued.

Before Luffy could respond the door slammed open. "Guys!" A tall lanky guy with a long nose and goggles on his forhead ran in.

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy replied waving at his freind who was hurrying towards them. "Long nose." Zoro said in greeting.

"Great news." Usopp said as he approached them. "I was visiting Kaya, and she smiled!"

"Woooo!" Luffy exlaimed clutching the air in his fists. "That's great!" Sanji cried getting to his feet and high fived Usopp. Zoro smiled at the bit of good news.

"I was telling her one of my stories and I looked over and she was smiling." Usopp said proudly as he rubbed his finger under his nose, a large smile on his face.

"Of couse she would smile, your lie's are so funny." Kuina said happily.

"Hey, They're not lie's they're stories." Usopp defended.

"Well we gotta go see her then!" Luffy smiled happily as he threw his arm around Usopp's shoulder.

"Your sweaty, get off me!" Usopp exclaimed pushing Luffy away.

"Luffy, we have busniness to take care of." Zoro reminded him, he was happy about Kaya to but this was important. Luffy's smile faltered and he looked at Zoro.

"Buisness can come later, Family always comes first." Luffy stated.

"Yeah, Moss head, Lets go see Kaya!" Sanji said hurrying for the door.

"Go shower and change first!" Usopp yelled after the cook who slid to a stop before turing and running across the gym to the other door that held the showers.

"I'll go to, wait up for us." Luffy said over his shoulder's as he ran excitedly after Sanji already trying to take his shorts off before he was even through the doors.

"Idiots." Zoro sighed shaking his head.

"Calm down Zoro." Koshiro said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses. "They're just happy."

"Yeah, not everyone can be so calm with their emotions like you." Kuina said bumping into Zoro's side.

"Nobody can get lost like he can either." Usopp said under his breath making Kuina and Koshiro scoff.

"What was that?" Zoro asked looking at Usopp who looked away. "I didn't say anything."

"So what was this busness you where talking about?" Usopp asked changing the subject.

Zoro repeated it him. Afterwards the man stood there biting the pad of his thumb.

"Can we learn anything from him?" Usopp asked hopefully. Zoro just shrugged, "Won't know until we ask, and where headed there after we visit Kaya."

"Alright, I'm coming to." Usopp decided.

"Luffy isn't going to let you do that." Zoro told him.

"What!" He started but was cut off by Luffy busting out of the shower room. "Lets go!" He yelled planting his notrious straw hat down on the mess of his still wet black hair. He was dressed in his work clothes, black slacks with a red longsleeve shirt he had the same kind of coat zorro did folded over his left arm.

Sanji was dressed in his usual black suit, his coat was over his shoulder and he was smacking a pack of cigerattes against his palm as they walked out.

Zorro stood grabbing his coat and Kuina stood also. "Your going to?" Zoro asked her.

"You have to ask?" Kuina said rolling her eyes.

"Be safe, and tell Kaya hey for me." Koshiro said as they headed for the door.

"See ya, old man." Luffy shouted over his shoulders.

Koshiro's daughter smiled at her father as she walked backwards towards the door with a smile on her face.

"Of course i'll be safe, I'm with the Strawhat Crew."


End file.
